narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asakura Clan
The Asakura clan'' (朝倉一族, Asakura Ichizoku'')''' '''is a prestigious clan that originated in Hoshigakure; they now reside in Konoha after being run out by the Second Hoshikage. Primarily known to many as performers in nature, they are known to the shinobi world as “The Ghost Clan” - for their prowess in genjutsu. Their most feared and recognizable trait being their amethyst colored eyes that are said to see through any type of genjutsu. History Descendants of the Ōtsutsuki Clan through their founder Yukihime Ōtsutsuki, the Asakura Clan are distant relatives of the Hyūga, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju Clans. After descending to Earth, long after the death of the Clan’s patriarch, Hamura Otsutsuki, Yukihime became the only member of the Main Family on the Moon to survive the genocide delt out by the Branch Family. Arriving on Earth, she was able to navigate her way around by sensing and fusing her own chakra in other living things. After much hardship, including being attacked by a group of people who utilized chakra as a weapon - during which her horns were cut off. She found refuge with a travelling troupe of performers who practiced Ninshū as an art, and welcomed her into their family. Through them, she learns ninjutsu and excells. She becomes the troupe’s designated protector and leading headline. During her time as a dancer, she meets Fujisaki Asakura, whom with she falls in love and whose namesake she uses to name the clan. With Fujisaki, she gives birth to a son, Akihito, and teaches him ninjutsu. Along the troupe’s travels they come across Indra Ōtsutsuki who by then had garnered a significant following of supporters. Spurred on by Black Zetsu, Indra kills Yukihime and tries to get Akihito to join his Clan by placing him under a genjutsu where in Yukihime never really died and instead was betrayed by Fujisaki and the rest of the Asakura. Unconvinced and frustrated by discrepancies in the genjutsu, such as his mother forgetting his favorite food, and his father not remembering his mother’s name - Akihito awakens the Shinjitsugan. he shatters the genjutsu and places one over a member of Indra’s Clan member, where he is slowly being ripped apart and put back together on a loop. The man dies in seconds. He then casts a genjutsu over the surrounding area, showing them what he did and they retreat. Settling in Hoshigakure By the time of the Warring States Period, the Asakura had earned a reputation in the shinobi world as “Masters of Genjutsu”, with nearly half of its members possessing the Shinjitsugan. Akihito, having lived long due to his Ōtsutsuki bloodlines, decided it was time to settle his Clan in one stationary place. His son, much to Akihito’s displeasure, had striked a deal with the First Hoshikage - that should he allow the Asakura to stay in Hoshigakure, the shinobi of the Asakura Clan would act as the country/village’s first line of defence. According to Guy, Hoshigakure was never attacked because no one could ever find it. Immigration to Konoha Abilities The Asakura Clan are specialists in genjutsu, their most feared attribute being their dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai. Shinjitsugan Literally translates to “True Eyes”; refers to the Asakura Clan’s Kekkei Genkai. Able to break any genjutsu that’s cast upon its host, the Asakura Clan are known for basically being “immune” to any type of genjutsu. While the Shinjitsugan is a useful tool against genjutsu, some direct descendants of Yukihime are able to develop it further, utilizing it in a way that incorporates some of the basics of Space-Time Jutsu. While many members of the clan are able to produce a Shinjitsugan, only a select few are able to master its evolution - Mind Prison. It is the Shinjitsugan’s ability to trap its victims in a prison of their mind until the Jutsu is broken or, until the caster dies. Developed by its Founder, Yukihime Otsutsuki, Mind Prison is used mainly for interrogation and torture purposes today, but much like the Infinite Tsukyomi, it has the power to kill if the user wants. Spirits Can only be achieved when a member has experienced true loneliness. Utilizing your own chakra, fusing it into another living thing to give it temporary life. You have to match your chakra with the other. Yukihime would create leaf and flower spirits in performances and entertainment or, to keep her company when she felt lonely. As an ANBU officer, Takuya often uses them as spies and reconnaissance. Leaders * Yukihime Ōtsutsuki: Founder and Matriarch; Succeeded by Son, Akihito. * Akihiko Asakura: Settled Clan in Hoshigakure * Keichii Asakura Heirs * Kana Asakura: Designated to be Keichii‘s Sucessor; Passed foreword due to Death * Takuya Asakura: Designated to be Keichii’s Successor; Current Patriarch * Yona Asakura: Temporary Head; Occasional Matriarch * Hana Asakura: Designated to be Takuya’s Successor. Trivia *Yukihime is not a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Akihito has never been able to create Spirits *In an Alternate Universe; Kana changed her name to Kana Uchiha after marrying Shisui Uchiha. They had one unnamed child, making the only known child with Uchiha/Asakura bloodlines. Category:DRAFT Category:Clans